My Living Doll
My Living Doll is a series created on December 23rd 2013. Plot Season 1 The main characters are Amy Kingston and Katie Cliffield. Episode 1 The show focus on two best friends called Amy Kingston (Sophie Kent) and Katie Cliffield (Molly Lucas) who visits each other finds a dirty Moxie Girlz doll in the public funhouse shed and named it Maisy (Avery). Episode 2 Amy (Sophie Kent) got home from the funhouse with Maisy (Avery the Doll) until her mother (Molly Lucas) blames her for staying in the funhouse for 4 hours and telling her that Katie is coming tomorrow, Amy gets shocked and her mother tells her to get back to bed. When Amy gets ready for bed, she sas good night to her mother and Maisy. The next morning, Amy was late to get ready. Her mother left a message because she went to work. Worst bit is when it said Katie's coming at 11:25 when the clock said 11:15. Amy dashed to her room, putting makeup on her and Maisy. When Katie arrived, she said that Amy's to old for dolls. So Katie puts chewing gum in Amy's mouth and for Katies finishing touch, she added makeup on Amy so when Katie leaves after giving her £30, Amy covers Maisy with her bath robe and walks away. Meanwhile, Maisy turned into a human (Molly Lucas) and Amy was so shocked that Maisy is a human and talks to her what happend. Episode 3 Amy and Maisy was having some fun but things have gone wrong, Maisy decide not to play and hides somewhere. Will Amy cheer Maisy up? Season 2 The main characters are Harper Tia and Demi Willis because Amy and Katie had a fight so they make them as a Flashback Characters. Season 3 The main characters are Isabella "Bella" Cooper and Annabella "Anne" Cooper Cast Sophie Kent (debut) as Amelia "Amy" Kingston/Demi Willis (season 2 only) Molly Lucas (debut) as Katie Cliffield/Human Maisy and Amy's Mother Avery the Doll (debut) as Maisy Megan Tate (debut) as Harper Tia (season 2 only) Amy Brooke (debut) as Annabella "Anne" Cooper (season 3 only) Emi Takahashi (debut) as Isabella "Bella" Cooper (season 3 only) Episode List My Living Doll Episode 1 - How We Found Her My Living Doll Episode 2 - She's Alive! My Living Doll Episode 3 - The Threat Trivia My Living Doll is based on the 1964 sci-fy sitcom television of the same name. This is the first appearance of Molly, Sophie, Avery, Megan, Amy and Emi In episode 2, it is revealed the Amy's real name is Amelia. In season 2, Harper and Maisy take the role as the main character while Amy and Katie appears as Flashback Characters because Amy and Katie had a fight. The same thing in season 3 where Maisy, Bella and Anne takes their role as the main characters while Harper, Amy and Katie takes their role of the minor characters. Goofs/Errors In the first episode, when Amy wakes up, she said she had a dream about 8 years ago but in the second episode Amy's mother said she hasn't seen Katie for 5 or 7 years. Theres been sayings that Katie moved away so they didn't see eachother for a while so maybe this wasn't an error In episode 2, after Katie chats to Amy about the doll, about a few seconds, Katie breaks the fourth wall by pointing at the camera.